He Was Deprived
by Guns and Chocolate
Summary: Tac gets an unexpected vist from Mello at work and things turn into something she's much rather deny. Just how deprived is Mello? OCxMello *LEMON*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and its's characters. I only own Tac Mori. Meli Valentine belongs to my friend Diana.**

_I tried my best to make this long and detailed. I sucked at it right~?_

She stood in front of the store's window and watched the busy streets slowly be covered in snow. Tac had never once seen snow. She grew up in Mississippi and it _never_ snowed there.

She herd the "ding" of someone walking in the store and her eyes adverted towards there.

"Mello~" her voice sang as the blonde shook the white flakes from his jacket. He ignored her for a few moments to push his hood off and slide his sunglasses onto his head.

"Hey."

She walked over towards him and he continued to brush off the now melting frost off of him. She paused and helped him since she knew he hated the feeling of wet leather.

After a few moments he stopped and watched her, slightly confused. She glanced up at him while wiping some off his thigh, even if it was pretty much water by now.

He shook his head and swatted her hands away. She shrugged and crossed her arms under her chest." So?"

"I needed more chocolate." he informed, as if he didn't need to explain. Tac gave him a look.

"But there's a store around the block from the base. Why didn't you go there?" she asked.

"Well you get a discount here right?" he muttered.

She retorted," It's a bookstore Mello."

"That sells damn candy. Buy me some chocolate will ya'?" he demanded. She shook her head and walked behind the counter.

"Fine." she sighed in defeat, pulling out a couple of chocolate bars from under the counter.

Mello stood there on the other side of the check out counter watching her every move. He really didn't like her working. He's much rather have her locked up in their apartment all day waiting for him like she used to. But as soon as she turned old enough to work, she hustled out and started a part-time job.

Now when he comes home early, which seemed to have to be a lot lately, he was always greeted by Matt and Meli. Well, they didn't exactly _greet_ him. They would either be playing video games or in they're room fucking around. I guess you could say Mello was a little jealous. He hadn't gotten laid in about a month now and it was driving him up the wall.

Just when Tac had rung up the chocolate and slide it across the counter, Mello was unlacing his leather.

Her eyes rang in alarm as she cried," Mello! What the fuck are you doing?"

He ignored her cry and walked to the store's door, flipping the open sign to closed.

" Stop Mello!"

Mello brought down the shudders for the windows so the streets were blocked out and no one could see them. He turned back to her.

"Get on the counter." he instructed. She blinked and scowled.

"Hell no Mello! I'm on the clock." she growled, crossing her arms. Mello walked towards her, slipping his jacket off his shoulders and to the floor.

"Get on the counter."

But she wouldn't back down." No Mello! I don't wanna get fired!"

Mello walked behind the counter and in front of her, she kept her ground.

"Get on the fucking counter Tac!" he yelled pushing her gently, or at least gently to him. She stumbled backwards and caught herself by propping up by the edge of the counter.

" ….No."

A growl emerged from the back of his throat. He really hadn't liked her growing her own mind. She used to obey with everything he said without any questions. Now she did everything the way she wanted. Like she was PMS-ing every day of the year. Ever since he had taken her virginity about two years ago.

"I'm going to tell you one more time…Get on the damn counter this instant!" he snarled at her. Tac kept glaring at him but this time slowly obeyed, slightly amused by him.

A smirk pulled at Mello's lips but he fought if off, walking between her legs. She leaned back still propping up while her ice eyes pierced into his.

" You're such an ass." she snapped as he tugged down on her leggings. This time he did smirk.

"But that turns you on, always." he snorted, watching her leggings fall past her ankles and onto the floor. She held back a whimper, he was right.

She had spent the past year trying to become more independent and dominate and Mello was about to ruin it.

His hands trailed up her inner thigh slowly and she shuddered. She had to admit she missed feeling like this, wanted, but she was always tired when she came home from work. That or Mello was working late.

"I know you missed being touched…" Mello crooned in her ear, fingers rubbing against her entrance over her panties. She bit onto her lower lip, fighting back a blush.

He pulled down her skirt to around her ankles." And who else to fix that problem but your boyfriend?"

Tac rubbed her bare feet together and glanced down at her boots by his feet. She now regretted taking them off hours ago.

Mello pressed his freezing lips to her warm ones. He had been out driving around in the snow for god knows how long while she had been in the warmth for hours to come. His hand came up to stroke her cheek for a split moment before pulling her shirt straps over her shoulders. She blinked and pulled her lips away.

"M-Mello…I really don't want to get caught." she pleaded. But that only turned on Mello even more.

" We aren't going to be caught. I'll lock the door of it helps me get laid." he said, rolling his eyes. She nodded, feeling a little embarrassed and a little furious. Was all he cared about was getting laid?

He sighed and walked over to the door, locking it. Then he unzipped his vest half way before looking up at her.

"No better yet, I think you should do it~" he said, smirking. She sighed and felt her skirt drop off her ankles. She glanced down at her thighs and frowned.

"Oh stop being insecure." he groaned, getting back between her legs. He placed his gloved hands on her hips and leaned in to kiss her neck. She inhaled deeply and bit her lower lip again.

His teeth found their way to her melting spot where the skin connected her neck and shoulders and she let out a pleasured whine.

"Aw you see? That shouldn't make you cry out…My poor baby has been deprived for way to long~!" he purred, his hot breath tickling her skin. She shuddered once more and melted instantly, tangling hands into his blonde locks.

"Damn you Mello…" she cursed under her breath. She felt his lips curl into a smirk as he pulled her tank top over her head and to the floor. She shifted uncomfortably on the counter top.

" Stop being insecure." he repeated harshly. He knew when she acted insecure, he had almost no chance to nail her.

"I-I'm sorry.." she mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

" Good girl now I think you should get to work on something." he said, gesturing to himself. She blinked and slowly unzipped his vest. A smirk was glued to his face and he pushed her hands to his leather, motioning for her to start unlacing. She stared at his bulge and obeyed.

Once she finished unlacing his leather and leaned back again, he pulled her forward.

"Take them off." he ordered. She felt a whimper hitch up her throat but she fought it off. She gripped the leather and tugged down. The leather slid down slightly but still desperately clung to the blonde's legs.

Mello sighed impatiently and helped her, pulling them down to his ankles." It isn't that hard…"

She adverted her eyes from his exposed member as she leaned back up again, blushing furiously. But this didn't go with Mello and he gently grabbed her by the hair.

"Oh c'mon don't be like that." he cooed, tugging softly with a smile that just melted her heart." you know exactly how I like it."

She gulped and bit her lip even harder, drawing some blood." Y-yea…"

She hopped to the floor and hesitantly got on her knees. He pulled her face between his legs and tightened his grip on her hair as he took him in her mouth.

"Oh god…" he groaned, fighting the urge to thrust in her mouth. She placed her hands on his hips and sucked gently. He bit his lower lip and held back a moan. She pulled back slightly and sucked on his tip, making him quickly and swiftly grab the edges on the counter tightly.

"S-shit…" he snapped under his breath, his cheeks turning a very pale pink. Tac licked the underside of his boner and then took him in her mouth again. Her expert tongue continued to trail along him as she sucked, this time a little harder. This time he couldn't help but thrust gently into her mouth, not enough to make her choke but enough to let her know she was doing a good job. She smiled slightly at the sign and started humming, making vibrations.

Without warning Mello pulled her off and him out, causing her teeth to scrap up his member and making him groan out.

"I don't have a condom so stand up and turn around." he snapped impatiently.

She had a need to turn this into a joke." You? Without a condom? Unheard of!"

He didn't seem to find that very funny at the moment and hustled her around. She sighed and placed her palms on the counter, tracing the scratches on the marble.

Mello placed his still gloves hands on her hips once more and slowly, but surely, slid himself into from behind. A rush of pleasure spread and she felt her knees get weak already.

He started thrusting roughly but slowly, making her moan softly and clutching the edge on the counter. He leaned forward and kissed her neck again, whispering words in Russian into her ear. Of course she had no idea what he was saying but it sent chills up her spine.

He kept thrusting and sucking on her neck and she couldn't help but cry out as he went deeper and deeper.

"O-oh my g-god!" she cried out, leaning closer to the counter, Mello following.

"Ston moe imya." he moaned in her ear." Ston moe imya."

"M-mello…" she started, trying to sound as clear as possible." I don't know what the fuck you're saying."

He thrusted a couple of more hard times before whispering in English," Moan my name."

She chewed her lower lip and didn't listen, whimpering instead. He slammed into her with great pleasure.

"Moan my fucking name Tac!" he yelled and this time, she listened.

" Oh god, Mello!"

She felt him release and pull out, panting slightly." Good girl."

She panted also, leaning over the counter and taking deep breaths.

"I swear if I didn't love you so much, there would be rape charges against you." she snapped.


End file.
